


Between the lines

by TheSSChestHair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3b missing scenes, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSChestHair/pseuds/TheSSChestHair
Summary: A series of missing scenes set during 3B.





	1. 3x13 - David and Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! So i'm going to be doing a collection of missing moments set during 3B because it's probably my favourite arc of all.  
> There'll be interactions with all characters but the main focus will be on captain swan and their evolving relationship.  
> I hope you like it!

David ordered Robin and his men to not to go searching for their newly transformed friend, but to hang tight and stay cautious when heading back out to the woods. Until they knew exactly what they were dealing with. It was best to keep their distance and try to remain safe.

He left them at the hospital as he and an equally stunned Hook made their way across town to the loft in silence. 

David’s head was reeling with what he’d just witnessed. Little John had just grown wings and a tail ,and flew away before his eyes. He may be from the Enchanted forest, but there were still things even he found hard to grasp. 

The man had turned into a flying monkey.

He turned to the pirate beside him who was looking straight ahead, brow set into a frown.

“So that was… he became a flying..”

“Aye. it appears so.”

Something Hook had revealed earlier came rushing back to him as he took in the tension in the man’s posture. David saw an opportunity to get some much needed information about the missing year.

“And that was the same thing that attacked Emma in New York?”

“The very same.”

“The monster she was gonna marry.”

Hook’s step faltered and a flicker of something David couldn’t grasp swept over his face before he schooled his features and turned to the prince.

“Yes. The very same. Shall we continue?” he tried to carry on the journey towards the loft and away from the harrowing conversation unfolding, but David grasped his arm, halting him from going further. Hook let out a frustrated sigh as he stopped, turning his body to face David once more, keeping his bored expression trained on the sky above.

“Tell me what happened.”

“It’s best you ask Emma. It’s her story-”

“I’m asking you.” David pressed. “What happened in New York?”

Hook gave a frustrated sigh, jaw clenching as his head looked down to the ground in front of him.

“I arrived in that god-awful city, found Emma, she didn’t remember me, I convinced her to take the memory potion. Once she was herself again, I told her of the new curse and convinced her to come back. And here we are.”

“Just like that?”

“No, not just like that. I spent some time in the brig before she came to her senses and had me released.”

“And the fiance?”

Hook’s face darkened at his question.

“There was one.”

“So it was it serious. She was going to marry someone?”

“She didn’t say yes, mate.”

“But she didn’t say no either?”

Hook became frustrated.

“The man wasn’t a man, but a flying monkey that tried to kill her. Clearly it was never a long lasting relationship.” 

David could see the captain getting irritated, but he couldn’t stop himself. His daughter had lived a whole different life while they were apart and he needed to know if she’d been okay. He knew the probability of her confiding in himself or Snow was slim, so he’d take anything he could get.

“Was she happy?”

He tried to ignore the vulnerable look in the pirate’s eyes as he finally met his gaze. David didn’t want to focus on the sad look they held.

“Aye. She seemed happy. But it wasn’t real.”

David’s heart broke for Emma. He knew what this meant. Once again, his daughter had opened up her heart to someone and she’d been hurt and betrayed. He wished with all his might that they would find whoever’s tormenting them this time and stop them. Messing with their lives this way- it wasn’t fair. Emma deserved so much better, and now that she was back home with them, he’d make sure once this villain was defeated, that she knew she could have a happy ending, right here in Storybrooke with her family.

He saw the conflict and yearning on Hook’s face before him and suddenly his thoughts shifted. He may not have been able to protect her in New York, but he could definitely keep her heart safe here.

“I noticed you stayed at the inn last night.” he observed, confusing Hook.

“What of it?”

“Too cold on your ship these nights?”

Hook’s defences shot up, masking himself off and recoiling from the prince’s needling.

“The Jolly Roger didn’t come over with the curse.”

It was all he provided David before he began to march ahead.

“I hope you don’t think all of this is some way of getting to Emma-”

Hook spun and faced David head on, anger evident. He stared him straight in the eye, no longer in the mood for his games or his questioning.

“I got the message Emma was in danger. I crossed realms to find her and bring her back here. Her and her boy. I didn’t have to.”

“Why?”

“Because it was the right thing to do.” he snapped. “Think whatever you want,  _ Charming _ , the truth is she was in danger. This town and her family needed her. And she needed to know who she truly was. Twist it however you like, but Emma wouldn’t have wanted to have been stuck living a lie. And she wouldn’t have wanted her family to have been at risk. I did what I thought was best.”

He turned once again, rigid with fury at his motives being questioned.

David knew he’d overstepped the line. He may not completely trust the former villain, but he was still here helping them when he didn’t have to be. 

“You’re right.” he confessed, hoping the apology within came through.

“Let’s just get back and update the others. The sooner we brainstorm, the sooner we find out just who’s after us and take the bloody fiend down.” 

David let him deflect, understanding the conversation was over.

They continued the rest of their journey in silence, the tension between them fading as both stewed in their thoughts. 

He may not have to question every move Hook made, but as a father, he couldn’t stop his doubts about the man from fading. Whether his change was real or a facade, David was prepared to look out for his family, regardless of any good intentions that may come their way. 


	2. 3x14 - Emma & Hook (and Regina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 2: Progression from the passenger side.  
> The push and pull from the various car journeys to and from the farmhouse and forest.

They stumbled out of the forest clearing, striding towards the yellow bug.

“”Are we to assist your father first?”

“Probably best if we grab Regina first, we might need magical back up like you said. Especially if David thinks he’s onto something.”

He nodded and climbed into the passenger side, following her lead. 

Killian couldn’t help observing her actions, noticing she was tense and wondering what had caused her mood to shift so drastically with just one phone call.

“You alright there, Swan?”

“Yeah.. just.. Wish he wouldn’t charge into things head first without waiting for backup.” 

Killian was all too aware that her claims of irritation were masking her true concerns. 

She was worried for her father. 

She may not call him by his title yet, but the feelings were there all the same. The urge to comfort her steered him on.

“He’s a stubborn, head-strong fellow, but i’d gather that’s where you get it from, love.”

His teasing did nothing to ease her and Killian felt himself needing to reassure her. He hated seeing her so troubled. 

He reached his right hand over, placing it over the tight grip she held on the gearshift, offering his comfort.

“He’ll be fine, Emma.”

Her hasty removal from his touch cut him. She placed her hand instead on the steering wheel, refusing to look at him and let him see how flustered she’d become at his touch, instead choosing to stare out onto the road ahead.

Killian drew his hand back and swallowed. 

He focussed on the scenery whizzing by the window for a beat before dropping his head to stare into his lap, idly picking at the point of his hook as he tried to push away the hurt and rejection he felt washing over him in waves. This woman had the ability to make him feel vulnerable and incredibly foolish all at once. 

Not ten minutes beforehand, they were playfully trading barbs with one another, and now they were sitting in uncomfortable silence he’d created by rattling her.

As the town began to appear ahead, he wondered just if he’d ever be able to gain this woman’s trust. 

 

* * *

 

Emma thanked Granny and gave Henry another departing hug before joining Killian and Regina at the entrance. They headed out and towards the bug; Emma opening the passenger door and popping the seat forward while she waited for the two to climb in.

While she tried calling David to see where his exact location was, Killian and Regina remained standing on the pavement, eyeing the other expectantly.

“In you climb, your majesty.”

Regina scoffed at his suggestion. “I don’t do backseats. After you.”

“I’m not shoving myself in there. I was here first-”

“And now you’re not. Look I know not being able to sit in the saviour’s lap all day must be torture for you, but i’m-”

“Guys! Seriously?! David’s not answering his phone, we do not have time for this!” Emma cut through the bickering, sending Killian an expectant look that screamed ‘get in the car’.

He huffed in annoyance, ducking down and manoeuvring into the small space, ignoring the queen’s spiteful quips of being a ‘good dog’. 

The drive back towards the forest was silent. 

It wasn’t that Killian was upset at being shoved in the back; he didn’t care much for that... it was the way in which he was being treated.

He wasn’t seen as equal. 

To any of them. 

It was as if they took his allegiance and devotion to Emma, and used it to their advantage, knowing he’d do as she wished regardless. 

He understood their reluctance to trust him, but the last he recalled, the queen was no better than he. Yet Regina had earned at least the respect of being treated like a partner in the fight to save the town… while he was still seen as a spare part. 

And it made him angry at himself for letting them.

“I think I see him.” 

Emma’s voice cut through his thoughts, bringing the vehicle to a halt. He tossed his musing to the back of his mind as they climbed out and headed towards a distressed David. His gripe with the queen forgotten as they charged to help the fallen prince.

 

* * *

 

 

“We should head to the farmhouse, see what you found up there.”

“You sure you’re alright to come with, mate?”

“I’m fine. Let’s go.”

The foursome moved once more; Regina choosing to brush past Killian and hop into David’s truck, leaving him to sigh and head in the opposite direction, sliding in beside Emma yet again. 

The car was silent with him refusing to try and make conversation, but to his surprise it was Emma that attempted to fill the void.

“So what do you think’s down there?” she asked him with a light and curious tone.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

Killian kept his reply short and polite, choosing to remain on safe ground. He’d already been knocked back twice by this woman beside him, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it again so soon. He’d keep his focus on the mission. That was most important right now. 

She rolled them to a stop a few metres behind David’s truck, killing the engine and turning in her seat to face the sulking pirate.

“Hook.. I know what you were trying to do, and i’m grateful.” she began softly. “But bringing up Walsh… it hurts.”

He stared at her, awed that she was opening up.

“I’d never intentionally try to hurt you, Emma.” he pleaded, holding her gaze.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

She gave him a soft smile in return.

“Thank you.”

The moment built between them. 

This meant something. 

This was progression. 

Just when he thought he’d lost her, she shocks him with holding out a piece of herself for him to see. A crack in one of her walls for him to peek inside. 

She broke eye contact much like she had before, only this time there wasn’t an ache left in his stomach, there was hope instead.

An understanding.

Emma fiddled with her car keys and reached to open her door.

“Come on. Let’s go storm the cellar.”

He nodded, opening his own door and joining David and Regina, wondering what fresh hell awaited them on the next step of this daunting adventure. 

 


	3. 3x15 - Emma & Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 3: Trust and good intentions  
> Emma confesses when asking Killian to watch over Neal.

Emma rejoined the group in the waiting room, throwing herself into the case at hand before anyone could ask her if she was alright. Her conversation with Neal had rattled her and she wanted to focus on finding Gold, hoping to push it to the back of her mind.

“Okay, we’ve got a Dark One to find and a weird symbol to look up, then hopefully we can figure out what the hell is going on.”

Killian watched her launch into Sheriff mode, awaiting her orders. A strong part of him was anxious at what had just been spoken about so privately in the room with Baelfire; his emotions raging war within as he stood tense, letting her finish her instructions as he studied her every move.

He knew he couldn’t ask her outright. It was none of his business, and he knew she’d only tell him rightly so, too.

But the need to know was coursing through him.

“Belle. You think you can make good on that research?”

“Absolutely.”

“Great. Call me if you find anything.”

“David, you and I are gonna search the woods. That seems to be where all the action is lately, I think we’ll have more luck there.”

“I’ll bring the truck around.”

He nodded as he and Belle left the waiting area leaving Emma standing with Killian.

“What do you need me to do, Swan?”

She hesitated as she turned to him before squaring her shoulders with determination.

“I need you to stay here. Keep watch over Neal and make sure he stays put.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Of all the things he expected her to ask of him, this was not on the list. He stared at her incredulous, awaiting a further explanation.

“I am, now will you do it or not?” Emma asked, not in the mood to be arguing.

“Swan, he’s neither an infant nor incapable, he doesn’t need a minder. I’m sure if you asked him nicely, he’ll remain where he is.”

Emma ignored the subtle jibe in his words, not wanting to get into this with Hook right now. They had bigger things to be worrying about.

“I also know Neal, and he’s going to be out of that bed and searching for Gold as soon as he thinks the coast is clear. He’s not in a good position right now, especially as we don’t know what’s happened to him.”

“But surely my help would be better suited out searching?”

“The lifelong enemy of the Dark One searching for him? That’ll end well.” she snarked.

His patience was beginning to wear thin. If his help truly wasn’t wanted or needed, he’d leave now with at least a bit of pride left. But he wanted to hear it from her.

“I don’t understand why i’m the babysitter all of a sudden. First Belle, now Bae? Why am I being left behind, Emma?” he demanded.

“Because I trust you.”

Her confession hit him like lightning, causing his heart to pound in his chest.

He simply stared, wondering if he’d heard her correctly or if it was a trick; unable to form words to ask.

Emma licked her lips, finding his piercing eyes overwhelming.

She couldn’t tell him that a part of her wanted him to be kept safe too. No one knew what state Gold was in, and with Killian being his nemesis, she couldn’t risk him being a target for a possibly unstable wielder of dark magic. He was becoming too important to her for her to take that chance.

The call from Belle earlier had opened her eyes to that little mistake she’d made. She didn’t want to admit that her stomach had dropped when the word ‘hospital’ had fell from the librarian’s lips, thinking the worst had happened.

With him here, she knew he’d be out of harm’s way, but she had no way of telling him so without him being either insulted or believing it meant more.

And Emma was in no way ready for that just yet.

“Look, I know you two have a history.” She continued. “But I also know you won’t let him get hurt. He’s still Henry’s father.”

Killian drained of all hostility at her reasoning, regretting his earlier outburst.

Of course he cared for Bae. He’d never want to see him come to harm, and he knew how important it was for him to reunite with his son.

This wasn’t about him or his feelings for Emma and he felt foolish for letting them cloud his vision.

He lost the edge in his tone, speaking softly.

“Of course i’ll look out for him, Swan. You have my word.”

Emma smiled at him in wonder; her hand moving to rest on his forearm, gifting him her gratitude.

“Thank you, Killian.”

Their eyes held each other as the look grew from appreciation to longing, exposing far too much than they were ready for, but neither had the strength to look away.

The ping of her phone broke the moment as she stepped back, busying herself with pulling it out of her coat pocket, shattering the atmosphere that was building around them.

“I have to go.”

“Good luck, love.”

She shot him a brief smile before turning and leaving the waiting room. Killian watched her go, awed at the new development transpiring.

She trusted him.

He knew without a doubt, as soon as those words had left her mouth, he’d do everything in his power to make sure she kept that trust in him.

He didn’t intend to let her down.

A cart wheeled past him carrying a number of bright green jello bowls. His eye was distracted by the outrageous colour, when it dawned on him just what the substance was.

He grabbed a bowl and headed in the direction of Bae’s room, hoping the man wouldn’t mind his company for a while.

Maybe it would do them both good to spend some time together.

Killian had the slightest inkling that they were going to be in each other’s lives for a long time coming; perhaps it was best to start on the right foot.


	4. 3x16 - Hook, Tink & Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 4: She'll come to you.  
> Tink gives Hook some advice and Emma seeks him out.

Murmurs began to fill the silence around them as people started to retreat from the graveside. Emma remained firmly where she stood, Henry at her side as they both stared at the casket below. 

Killian couldn’t bear to see her in pain. His own memories of having to bury loved ones spurred him towards wanting to help her; to take away the loss one feels when saying goodbye. He wanted for her to not have to know that emptiness. She’d been through too much already and he was worried for her.

He wanted to comfort her.

“Are you alright, Emma?” he asked gently, stepping forward to be closer to her side.

“I’m fine.”

Her automatic response told him she was neither fine, nor aware of who she’d actually spoken to; too lost in her thoughts to be aware of anyone around her.

“We’re heading over to Granny’s for the wake. You should come.” Snow’s voice addressed him.

The princess was beside him, placing her hand on his forearm; David standing supportive behind her. Her voice lowered, making sure only he could hear. “Give them some time alone.”

Snow wasn’t hostile; Killian knew what she meant. They needed time to grieve in private. 

As a family. 

“Of course.” 

He nodded to them both before stepping back and turning, following the direction of the crowd making it’s way back towards town. He couldn’t help turning to look back, seeing Emma still in her frozen state, Henry by her side, and her parents hovering back a little, waiting for her to come back to them.

“Are you okay?” 

He turned sharply, startled by the voice concerned for his wellbeing. Tink appeared, watching him with worry on her face.

“Aye, love. I’m getting there.” he managed to smile, walking with the tiny woman towards town. 

“She’ll be fine, you know. She just needs some time right now.”

“I’m well aware of that, thank you.” He didn’t mean to snap at the fairy but the need for people to interfere and tell him what to do was becoming tiresome.

“I know you still love her.” she continued, ignoring his irritation.

“Is there a reason for your stating of the obvious today?” 

“Hook.” A firm hand on his chest halted him. He let out a heavy sigh, not wanting to get into this with Tinkerbell, but knowing the stubborn woman will have her say regardless. “I know you want to be there for her, and she’s going to need you to be. But going after her will only push her away. Let her come to you.”

“And what makes you think you know best?”

“I’m a fairy. I know things.” she bit back cheekily. “Trust me. She will come looking for you.”

He watched Tink give a supportive smile before darting forward, trying to catch up to the Evil Queen ahead. 

He wanted to believe her; believe that Emma would choose to come to him, but knowing the saviour as much as he did, his faith in her turning to him with matters of the heart seemed void. Emma would never willingly ask for his comfort; choosing to bottle it up and letting it fester into something else seemed far more likely… which is what worried him. He’d done the very same thing himself and that wherein lies his concern. He didn’t want to see Emma make the same mistakes he had. He knew no good would come of it.

He looked back again, noticing the small family were now leaving the gravesite. He followed suit and continued his walk, following the masses into town. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks again.” she smiled before turning and closing the door leaving him standing in the dark hallway.

Tink was right. 

He retreated down into the closed and empty diner, grabbing a tumbler for his flask and making himself comfortable on one of the stools. 

He shouldn’t have pushed her. She’d closed up and shut him out, choosing to turn away instead of engaging his concerns.

He drank as he thought back over his day with Henry. 

There was no mistaking he was Bae’s son. He was smart, curious, full of wonder and curiosity… and an absolute natural when it came to seafaring ways. Bae would be proud of him.

Killian was proud of him.

He sat for over an hour, reminiscing about the past as he drank glass after glass, so much so that he hadn’t noticed the sound of footsteps entering the derelict establishment.

“I didn’t know you were still up.” 

“Swan.” He managed, surprise evident in his voice.

“I was kind of hoping you were, actually.” her shuffling in the doorway lead to her approaching the stool beside him. 

She was looking for him. She was seeking him out.

Tink was right. 

“You were? Have you given what I said some thought-”

“Can we not talk about that right now?” she pleaded. “I just wanted to say thank you. Sincerely. I don’t know what you said to him today but it made a difference.”

“It was my honour, Swan.”

“Also thank you for whatever you had him doing. He’s gone out like a light.” she joked as she reached over to grab her own glass and stole the flask from his side, causing him to raise an eyebrow. “You said it never hurts, right?”

“Aye.”

They sipped in silence for a beat, both taking in that they were on their own, embracing the alcohol in the still of the night; both with separate thoughts whirling through their heads.

“Tell me something?”

He looked at her in wonder, unsure of what she wanted him to tell her. 

“Anything.” she continued. “Something completely random.”

“Have I ever told you about the time I was chased by a mob through a cult village?”

“Just the one time?” she teased.

“You haven’t heard the best part, love. I was dressed in nothing but a woman’s nightgown.”

The sound of her laughter filled the room and made his heart soar. The carefree joy on her face had him falling even deeper in love with her. 

She was beautiful. 

And he’d made her laugh. 

He felt proud that he put it there. He’d managed to take the worry and stress from her shoulders and dissolve it. It was all he wanted and he’d got it. 

He swore there and then that he’d do everything in his power to keep that laughter coming from her all night if he could because Emma Swan was like sunshine in his dark life when she was smiling. 

“Okay, now this I have to hear.” she edged him on, eager to hear his story.

“Well, we’d made port at this rather bizarre village, only to stock up and rest our heads for the night until we set sail in the morning. I’d managed to charm a rather lovely lass at the tavern, securing me shelter for the night.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me.” 

“I’m sure you’re aware of where that part of the story is going so i’ll spare you the sordid details. What I wasn’t aware of was that this lady was the unmarried daughter of a rather formidable cult leader of this village.”

“Oh boy.” 

“I was young and had only begun my journey into a pirate’s life, have some mercy, Swan.”

Her eyes danced with glee as he continued. She hung onto his every word, losing herself in the ridiculous memory of his young misguided self. Killian was more than happy to indulge her, thriving off her amusement all the same. 

Thoughts of wicked witches, curses, death and battle were wiped from their minds as they talked, drank and laughed, revelling in the stories of his plight, well into the early hours of the morning. 

 


	5. 3x17 - Hook, Emma, Henry & Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 5: He likes him.  
> Emma has a talk with Henry, and Regina voices her concerns.

Emma guided Henry into a booth before making her way to the counter, stopping next to the leather clad pirate leaning against its surface.

“You’re up early.”

“I’ve always been an early riser, love. I’ve found it’s rewarding to be prompt for any occasion.” he answered in a flirtatious manner, earning him an eye roll.

“And what’s on the agenda today for Killian Jones?” she asked.

He was surprised at her friendly curiosity; a sign that she was actually interested in his day.

“Nothing of importance. I was just heading for the docks, actually.”

“Predictable.” She teased.

“Pirate.” He grinned, lowering his tone so only she could hear.

He left her smiling at the counter, throwing Henry a greeting on his way out of the diner.

 

Emma placed her order and joined her son, waiting for their breakfast to arrive. Henry put his phone down and turned his attention to his mother, folding his arms on the table.

“So. What are we doing today?”

“Right. First we need to head over to David and Mary Margaret’s,” she began as their hot cocoa’s arrived. “I need to speak with the Mayor about an issue regarding the case and i’ll be meeting her there. I may need to follow up on a lead later on, so you get to have a fun time hanging with David and Mary Margaret?”

“Again?”

“Sure! You had fun last time, right?”

“I suppose.”

Emma instantly became concerned at her son’s less than enthusiastic reaction to her plans.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He tried to deflect, intending to pick up his phone once more.

Emma placed her hand over his, stopping him and capturing his attention.

“Come on, kid. You can tell me anything, you know that. What’s bothering you.”

Henry sighed and looked up at Emma once more.

“It’s not that I don’t like them, I do. And it was fun.”

“But?” Emma gently goaded him to continue.

“Well… they were kind of boring. I mean, the library was great, but Mary Margaret kept going on and on about cradle cap- it was kind of gross.”

Emma sympathised with her son. She also sympathised with her parents. She knew it was hard for both parties. She knew her parents were limited to what they could say or do around their grandson, and that Henry didn’t know who they truly were thanks to his missing memories.

The situation had her stuck between a rock and a hard place, especially as she wasn’t truly able to play buffer between them.

“I’m sorry, kid.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” he assured her, losing himself in his phone.

“Who would you like to spend the day with?”

Henry paused, thinking over his options.

“Is Killian busy?”

Emma was taken back by her son’s request. It was a pleasant surprise but a surprise nonetheless that her son would ask after him.

“You want to hang out with Killian?”

“Sure. He’s pretty cool. And we had a lot of fun last time.”

Emma soaked up her son’s positive attitude for the pirate. The news warmed her for some strange reason. She knew she could trust Killian to watch out for Henry; he’d proven that already, and she knew he had no problem spending time alone with him, but knowing Henry returned the enthusiasm made her happy.

She didn’t want to think too much about why…

“Is that okay?” Henry’s doubt cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the moment.

Ruby chose to deliver their breakfast, giving Emma a few seconds to right herself.

“Of course it is.” she reassured him. “Here’s the deal. This lead may be a bust, I won’t know until i’ve talked with the mayor, but if it turns out to be promising, we’ll find Killian and you two can do whatever it is you do. I’m sure he’d be happy to keep you company. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” He beamed, finally digging into his pancakes with a smile on his face.

She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders taking in Henry’s happiness. She was at ease knowing he’d be safe and looked after in the company of Killian, the same way he would be with her parents, but now knowing Henry wanted to be in his company soothed her.

She knew it wasn’t fair on her son; he was in a strange place away from everything he knew because he didn’t have any memories of his real life, so knowing at least he was happy while in this situation gave her peace of mind.

She just had to now worry about breaking the news to her parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“When are they due back?” Regain asked, blowing on her hot cup.

“Should be soonish. I didn’t give a specific time.” Emma joined the mayor at the small loft table, cupping her hands around her own mug.

“Should be? Aren’t you concerned?”

Emma sighed, not wanting to go through this with Regina again.

“I told you, I trust Hook. He’ll bring Henry home safe, he’s proven that he’s capable before.”

A scoff from the queen had Emma giving her a challenging glare.

“What.” she saviour challenged.

“I’m just wondering if you felt the same about the monkey you were cozying up to in New York is all.”

“What does Walsh have to do with any of this?!” she demanded, irritated.

“It just seems to me that this new Emma is a lot more… trusting, when it comes to our son’s safety than the Emma I remember.”

“That was different.” she bit out through clenched teeth. “I was cursed and didn’t know he’d been sent to spy on me. Killian isn’t Walsh.”

“Oh, it’s Killian now, is it?” Regina snarked, grating on the other woman’s nerves.

“What is your problem.”

“Of all the people you could entrust Henry with, and you choose the guy with hundreds of years worth of nefarious deeds under his belt.”

Emma took a breath and swallowed down her frustration. She knew blowing up at Regina wouldn’t help matters, so she took the calmer approach.

“Look, I know you’re not happy with the situation, I get that. But cut Hook some slack, and more importantly, cut me some. I wouldn’t trust him if there was even a single doubt about his intentions.”

“I’m well aware that the pirate is putty in your hands, saviour.” Regina continued. “You could say i’m just curious as to how long for.”

Emma was saved from snapping at the Queen’s cryptic needling by a sharp knock to the door. Her patience with her was wearing thin regarding her constant questioning of her choices.

If she had an issue with Killian being a part of the group, then it was her problem to deal with on her own. She was tired of having to justify herself.


	6. 3x18 - Emma & Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 6: Dreaded thread  
> Emma tries to get through to Killian during a clothing emergency.

Emma trudged up the stairs of the inn, feeling the day’s events weighing her down. She was looking forward to joining Henry in their room, eager to crash on her bed for a while before the stress started back up again tomorrow. For now, she was off the clock for a few hours.  

She reached the second floor where could see her door right at the end of the hall, when a heavy crash halted her by the nearest room.

A muffled ‘bloody hell’ followed, cluing her into just who resided inside. 

With all the bad luck they were having lately, she didn’t want to leave anything to chance. Testing the door and thankfully finding it unlocked, she barrelled into the room, fully prepared to battle whatever Hook was facing within.

What she wasn’t expecting was to find the man himself staring at her, mouth agape while his leather vest hung from his hook in mid air. 

Silence surrounded them for a beat, both frozen and staring at the other.

“Hey.” Emma finally managed to greet him quite lamely. “I heard crashing and kind of expected the worst. Sorry.” 

He relaxed at her explanation, managing to throw her a polite smile. 

“It’s alright, Swan. Just taking my frustrations out on the dressing table. Apologies for the disruption.” 

She managed to take in his appearance. He was out of his coat and still had his leather vest hanging from his hook, leaving him in his black shirt. The suspenders shocked her. She’d never in a million years have guessed he was hiding those under all that leather. They somehow seemed completely bizarre and yet suited him at the same time. Who’d have thought? And how does one manage to look so overdressed when underdressed all at once?

She also recognised his stand offish mood was still present even though he was trying to fob her off with pleasantries. Something was still bothering him and it was making him act strange.

“What’s up?”

He sighed and turned his furrowed brow down to the garment in his hands.

“I had a little mishap earlier. Granny showed me how to work the laundry machine but it appears some loose thread has made a mess of the clasps and I can’t bloody free it.” he explained, tugging rather vigorously at the leather.

“Okay, firstly,” she stepped towards him and removed the garment from his hand. “You’re going to break it if you keep doing that. And I don’t think they sell ‘pirate vintage’ across the street.”

She perched herself on the end of his bed and began to examine the problem with the clothing, while Killian plonked down in a huff beside her.

Her eyes kept sneaking glances at him as she fiddled with the thread wrangled around his vest. He looked sunken; defeated. She could practically feel the invisible weight of whatever was bothering him perched on his shoulders, and his tense jaw told her he was lost in contemplation. Yet he sat slouched forward, staring into the threadbare carpet as if the answer to all his problems were hidden somewhere in it’s fibers, refusing to say a word. 

She didn’t like this. This wasn’t him. She was so used to him being light and full of cocky energy, she found it unsettling that he was troubled. 

She wanted Killian back. 

Killian who teased her, cheered her on…. Killian who made himself at home in her personal space at any given opportunity. 

She wanted to help him.

“You know… I can tell something is still bothering you.” She spoke as she kept her eyes on her task at hand, finally unwinding the dreaded thread. “And it’s okay if you don’t want to share right now. But I am here. If you wanted to. You don’t have to suffer in silence.”

She held the vest out to him not daring to look at him. Her olive branch had left her feeling vulnerable and it was something Emma wasn’t used to.

He gently took back the vest, silence once again growing between them.

“Aye, Swan. Thank you.” 

She decided to take a leap and act on impulse.

Her other hand shot out and covered his that held the garment, finally looking up at him, hoping he’d see her sincerity. 

“You can talk to me.”

He remained focussed on their hands holding the vest. His tortured gaze bore into their physical connection letting a spectrum of emotions flutter across his features. 

When he finally looked at her, she saw the way he withdrew. He packed away all that was bared and shot her a tight smile, shooting up from his position on the bed to stand and taking the vest with him as he moved a few paces away from where they’d sat.

“Thank you, truly. And I appreciate you saving this old thing.” he gestured to the leather in his hand. “I’d best finish getting ready to turn in. Early start i’ve no doubt.” 

Hurt seared through her. He was deflecting, purposely pushing her away and creating distance between them and it had upset her.

She thought they’d become a team. She’d trusted him with things she couldn’t trust telling anyone else… she thought it would go both ways. Apparently not. 

It hurt that he didn’t trust her enough to confide in her. 

Emma’s hurt rapidly changed to frustration and indifference. She didn’t like how his refusal to confide in her had made her feel. 

“Right. I’ll leave you to it.” 

She made her way to the door before turning once more, this time she was all business.

She’d tried to be open with him, tried to connect and he’d rejected her attempts. She felt stupid for trying; for caring and yet she still couldn’t stop herself from worrying, even though he’d made it clear he wanted her gone. 

“We’re meeting in the room downstairs 9am sharp.” 

“I’ll be there.”

Without another word she pivoted and went to leave taking her mixed feelings for Killian Jones with her. 

“Emma?”

His soft voice halted her in her steps. She turned halfway, seeing his bright eyes staring at her as if they wanted her to save him. But once again it was gone as soon as it appeared, instead replaced with a dullness she couldn't stand.

“Goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight.” she murmured as she finally left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Killian threw the vest onto a nearby chair with rage and run his hand through his hair. He hated the situation he was in and the way he’d treated Emma. It was killing him being this way but he couldn’t see no other way out.

He convinced himself it was for the best and fought the urge to give into his distressed emotional state, grabbing his trusted flask instead. 

He’d not cried in decades and he refused to let a single tear escape now. 

He wouldn’t give that witch the satisfaction. 


	7. 3x19 - Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 7: The needs and wants  
> Killian suffers with the fallout from events at the boathouse.

He hadn’t slept much that night. The incident at the boathouse had played over and over in his head, Emma’s words echoing throughout, cutting him more than he’d care to admit.

_ ‘I can’t trust you now. How can I?’ _

They’d turned from him in that boathouse and left without even sparing him a glance. Walked away as if he were never there.

It made a small part of him question whether she’d ever trusted him in the first place to begin with. Maybe this was her way of cutting him off, throwing him out now he was no longer of use.

Or maybe she was just upset. She may not have meant it. Her son’s life had just been in danger and he couldn’t blame her for lashing out at the first person to cross her path. 

He thought back to when she’d given him her trust. He knew the weight of those words and yet it pained him to know they’d been taken back so rapidly. 

Had she truly meant it? Was it just a ploy to have him do her bidding? An offer of false hope to ensure his loyalty? Could she have been so devious?

No. She’d trusted him with her son’s life. She wouldn’t have done that if she hadn’t meant it. This was all on him. 

 

He argued back and forth with himself, trying to find an outcome for his situation, not realising that time had passed by and it was now early morning. The sounds of the diner starting up business and the dulled scuffles of others getting ready for their day vibrated through the walls, alerting him to Storybrooke once again being up and moving. 

He should probably do the same.

For what? They’ve made it clear they don’t trust him now. 

But they could have just been blowing off steam. They might not have meant it. 

Or, they could be showing him that he’ll never be more than a deceiving, untrustful pirate.

No, he was part of their team now. 

After last night? The way they turned so rapidly on him?

He’d made a mistake and Zelena had used that to make them doubt him. He couldn’t blame them.

But shouldn’t they know him by now? Know where his loyalties lie?

Killian stopped his internal battle and pulled himself out of the chair. 

There was only one way to find out, and that was by talking to Emma.

With a new determination in his step he headed towards the bathroom and began to ready himself for another day of fighting a witch.

 

* * *

  
  


When he entered the diner from the lobby entrance, he spotted the family instantly. There wasn’t many patrons as it was, but the blonde hair peeking out from under that hat was unmistakable. 

Her back was facing him, Henry occupying the seat beside her. Snow and Charming spotted him enter from the other side of the booth and he faltered in his step, wanting to gauge their reaction.

They carried on as if they hadn’t seen him.

Right. 

Killian dithered by the counter, wondering if he should make his way over or not when all too soon the family was climbing out from behind the table preparing to leave. Emma still hadn’t noticed his presence. Or so he thought. 

He approached the group with caution. “Swan, can we talk-”

“Not now, Hook.”

Her tone was cold and formal, still refusing to face him. Instead she placed an arm on Henry’s shoulder and ushered him forward. 

“Let’s go.”

“Has something happened?” 

“It’s a family matter.” David supplied him before following the trio out of the diner.

Killian watched them go as the harsh reality sunk into the bottom of his heart.

They were pushing him out. 

One mistake and he’d been cut off. No chance to explain, no second chance at all-

He hated that it hurt him. 

He hated that they’d managed to form a place in his heart when he mattered so little to them-

No.

No, he wasn’t going to wallow. They’d need him before he’d need them.  

The problem was his desire to be wanted rather than just needed.

They offered him the chance to be a part of something and were now taking it away.

Maybe he was just foolish in thinking they’d meant it in the first place.

It didn’t matter now.

There was a witch on the loose and everyone’s lives were in danger.

He’d brought Emma home, he’d help defeat Zelena, and once it was all over and everyone was safe… he’d move on.

He hoped.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Big news everyone!” Grumpy’s almighty bellow ripped through the diner forty minutes later, startling killian and half the customers. “Snow’s having the baby! Come on!”

A number of dwarves stumbled out of their seats in a rush to follow the loud man out the door.

A rumble of nervous chatter erupted across the room forming a nervous tension all round. Killian remained seated, mind going into overdrive as to whether or he should attempt to find them.

“Aren’t you coming?”

He looked up to find the cricket standing beside his table with curiosity.

“I think i’m the last person they’d want to see at this moment.”

“How can you be so sure?”

He gave the shrink a warning glare, clearly not impressed with his prying. Archie didn’t seem phased by his warning, instead choosing to continue.

“Maybe being there would have a bigger impact that you think. You won’t know until you try.”

Killian’s jaw clenched, the only sign that he was listening.

“I’m heading over to the hospital. You’re welcome to join me.” 

Archie departed when it was clear the pirate wasn’t going to accept his offer.

Killian knew he was right. He knew as soon as that dwarf had shouted it out, he’d be heading over there in a heartbeat. But his stubbornness was keeping him rooted.

He waited another moment before sliding out of the booth and charging out of the diner with determination.

Whether they wanted him or not, he needed to be there. 

He wanted to help them; to help Emma. 

He wouldn’t let any harm come to any of them. Not while he was still breathing.

That witch needed to pay for all what she’d done.

And he was going to enjoy taking her down. 


	8. 3x20 - Emma & Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment 8: Glimpses & Glances.  
> Emma and Killian share some time together in the aftermath of defeating Zelena.

Killian lost himself in the flickering glow of the fire. He’d left the family at the hospital a few hours earlier, choosing to give them some time alone with their new addition. He’d spent a while down by the docks before the chill got to him; not wanting to retire to his room so early in the evening and not particularly wanting to be in the company of others, he opted for the inn’s quiet sitting room. 

While his bones were finally relaxing after the exhausting strain they’d withheld from the battle that morning, his brain couldn’t.

They’d won. They’d defeated the wicked witch, rescued the newborn prince and those cursed to be flying monkeys, and saved the town… but at what cost? Emma had lost her magic and was still leaving to take her and Henry back to New York. 

While others may be able to celebrate, Killian couldn’t.

He knew she was running, he knew she’d be happier staying here with her family. Everything she’d ever wanted was right here waiting for her, but she was too scared and stubborn to see it. 

He also had his selfish reasons for her staying, of course he did. It was more than just being in love with her and wanting to spend every waking moment in her presence.

With Emma here he was part of the team, he was accepted. But he knew as much as he respected the Charmings, they only put up with him for Emma’s sake… and once she was gone, what would he be then? The token town pirate? A simple face to greet civilly once a week when passing by? The first person to question when something is amiss in town?

Whatever the outcome may be, he knew he didn’t like any option that came with Emma leaving Storybooke. 

A loud thudding from the hall pulled his attention. He jumped up to investigate, knowing that although the witch was defeated, danger was never too far away. He stopped in his tracks when he came upon the saviour in question, hauling a large suitcase down the remaining steps, his heart dropping into his stomach.

“You’re leaving.”

The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Emma turned, startled to see him staring at her.

“What? Oh! No, not yet. I’m taking our stuff over to the loft. My parents are coming home later and I said i’d clean the place up a little, plus with Henry’s memories back it makes no sense to keep a room here.”

He deflated at her explanation, taking note of her ‘not yet’. She was still intent on leaving, but Killian hoped that spending some time with her family would change her mind.

“Would you like some help?”

“Is Captain Hook any good with a broom?” she teased.

“I’ve done my fair share of swabbing the deck, swan. Plus i’ve honestly nothing better to do.”

Emma smiled; their argument earlier that morning truly forgotten. She placed the heavy suitcase in front of him, signalling him to carry it.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out that Captain Hook was decent with a broom, but marvelled at a chance to use the vacuum. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as he glided the handle over the rugs and floorboards, making sure to reach under the couch and seats. He was thorough in his chore which made her shake her head with fondness. 

She was taking her time scrubbing the dried coffee rings from the cups in the sink, wrist deep in hot soapy suds while Killian joined her at the opposite side of the counter. He took it upon himself to take a seat and begin folding the pile of cleaned linens that sat alongside him.

“Woah. You’re really good at that.” she praised, noticing the neat lines within his folding. It almost looked professional.

“Some things you just can’t shake no matter how many centuries pass.”

“Pirates fold laundry?”

“Naval officer, love.”

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t imagine him in a clean crisp uniform at those words… and judging by his smirk he knew it too. She flicked some bubbles at him as a way of telling him to ‘shut up’ which had him chuckling.

They continued their work in comfortable silence. 

Emma couldn’t help but flicker her gaze over to him often. He’d messed up with the Zelena situation and it still made her slightly angry to think about it, but he’d remained loyal. 

Her father was right. 

He’d been backed into a corner and handled it wrong, trying to do the right thing… and she’d treated him horribly. She’d thrown everything back into his face in a fit of rage and yet he was still here, by her side.

Still her partner.

“I’m sorry, Killian.” He paused, surprised and confused by her words. “The things I said to you… they were cruel. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I’ve heard a lot worse, love.Trust me.” he tried to wave it off.

“But that doesn’t make it okay. You know I didn’t mean it, right?”

His face softened at her remorse.

“You saved my life, Emma. That’s thanks enough.”

She could feel herself getting lost in his eyes. The moment grew between them, feelings and understanding; so much more remain unsaid yet transpired between the connection they held in that moment. Emma broke it when she began to feel overwhelmed. 

She was leaving. 

She had to remember that. She couldn’t succumb to this powerful pull she had towards him. It was for the best to force it away. 

She’d be taking Henry back to New York where they could get back to their lives with no witches, no magic… and no pirates.

Silence fell around them once again and Emma focussed on scrubbing the melted cheese off a plate that had somehow glued itself stubbornly to the china.

“This is nice.” 

Her eyes shot back to his to find him smiling fondly at her. 

Her heart raced; his words echoing the feelings she was trying to push down.

He was right. 

It felt cozy. 

The two of them working in sync with household chores, bantering and embracing the warm atmosphere. 

It felt good. It felt right. 

It felt like home-

The moment was interrupted by David prying open the loft door and ushering in a tired looking Snow holding her new bundle of joy, as he wrestled with the multiple bags he held.

“You’re here.” her mother stated with glee.

Emma dried her hands and met her halfway across the loft, all too eager to hold her baby brother.

Killian watched in silence as the family reunited once again. He felt his heart swell at the sight of Emma rushing towards them and was unable to keep the grin off his face. 

He felt it form into something else when she cradled the newborn in her arms… something unfamiliar, something that rocked him to his core; left him wanting, yearning-

“I see you’ve upgraded from cannon fodder to housemaid.”

David’s teasing tore his gaze from the beauty before him to acknowledge the man, only then realising he still clutched a pillow case between hand and hook. 

“Aye.” he confirmed, appeasing the man’s good mood.

He couldn’t help but think back to his earlier musings. It felt good having the prince offer him an olive branch in the form of good humour, but once Emma was gone… 

This wouldn’t be happening. 

Why embrace that which wouldn’t last? 

He rose from his stool and placed the pillow case back on the pile.

“I’ll leave you to it. Let you settle in.” he announced, making his way to the door.

“Congratulations, your majesty.” he offered shyly to Snow.

“Thank you, Hook.” 

Her words were kind and soft, but the name was a reminder. 

After months of calling him Killian, he was back to Hook. 

“I’ll see you later?” Emma’s question had him turning to the blonde vision. She still held the baby, looking every part the natural mother she was.

“Of course. Goodnight.”

Snow observed the exchange, not missing the longing undertones between the two; their walls trying to disguise their feelings with casual politeness. 

The captain shook himself slightly before nodding and leaving the loft, heading back to his quiet dwellings above Granny’s diner.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a text message the next morning that caused his chest to warm while he sipped his tea.

_ ‘Party at Granny’s later on. You should come.’ _

“Wild horses, love.” he chuckled to himself, slipping the phone into his pocket, letting the extra bounce in his step carry him out the diner, ready to face a new day. 

She wouldn’t be leaving this day. 

Tomorrow was another story but for today… 

Today he’d enjoy whatever time with Emma it would bring him. 


End file.
